Bonds
by esprimersi
Summary: Connections come in many forms. A collection of short stories/vignettes based on various BLEACH characters. Generally Character x Reader.
1. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH _© Kubo Tite. I own nothing but the prose~ [Grimmjow x Reader]  
><em>**_

* * *

><p>In the corridors of Las Noches lurk demons, hungry wolves in the shadows, flexing their claws and baring their teeth. Today you're a target and although unaware of it, it's not at all surprising to find a hand — the owner unseen but not unknown — bruising your wrist and pulling you into the darkness. And really, it came as even less of a shock to find your body crushed against the now-closed door and a pair of aqua eyes freezing you to the very core.<p>

"Great timing as usual," he bares his fangs at your ear. "Take a look." You're forced to oblige as his hand slips under your chin and drives your head up. You stare quite silently at the arm stretched out in front of you, following streams of blood that ran much like veins to the tips of his fingers. "Clean it." He demands. Déjà vu seems to hit you hard; you remember this scenario from the first time, remember the words:

"But I don't have a cloth or—"

"You've got a tongue, 'ain't you?"

This time, again, you slowly lift his hand and bring it to your mouth, slide two fingers passed your lips and caress them with your tongue. Your body is pressed closer to the wall, closer to him but he's not satisfied until your clothes are torn and body is shivering against opposites: the coolness of the wall and the heat of his skin. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat." It's almost incoherent with your tongue wrapped around his fingers but he understands well enough and pins a hand above your head.

"I was planning on it."


	2. Kyoraku Shunsui

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH _© Kubo Tite. I own nothing but the prose~ [Kyoraku Shunsui x Reader]_**_

* * *

><p>It seems to be, somehow, an obligation to stand shivering in the darkness of a cold, windy night. A hand is held outstretched, catching pink petals on its palm and although barefooted and quivering, you're smiling. Happy at least to watch the petals dance before they fall to the earth and leave for another year. Kyōraku stands by the doorway you left more than half an hour ago, feeling the chill just as much as you now your arms are not around him. He approaches with a smile as you yawn, wraps his arms tightly around your waist. "Strange time to be watching the cherry blossoms," he chuckles quietly. Your surprise is expressed with a sharp gasp; he feels your body jump against his and it only serves to make him chuckle even more. "Aw, now I'm not that scary, am I?"<p>

Withdrawing your hand from the sky, your fingers fall to his. "You're the scariest person I've ever met."

"So cruel." His response brings a smile. It's quite pleasant, standing beneath the cherry blossom in the dark. The moon is high and bright and the shadows it casts are strange but not at all daunting because a spectacle of pink is occurring in the sky, distracting all attention. It is freezing though, you note with a shudder.

"Let's go back to bed." He whispers into your hair. You sigh fleetingly as another few petals fall; by the morning they'll all be scattered on the earth. "Come on." You nod with a smile and release the small petals in your hand. He guides you with the arms joined around your waist quietly into the barracks and through the open shoji door of your room.

"You're so warm, Shunsui." You murmur tiredly. He smiles, meeting your voice with a soft kiss to the top of your head.


	3. Kon

_**_[Slight Kon x Reader]_**_

* * *

><p>Granted, you never know what to expect when you walk into Ichigo's room (a secretive, strange teen like him – who knows what he's hiding?), but really, you had never even considered stepping through the door to be greeted with the sight of a stuffed lion diving at you, to suddenly discover its muzzle nestled in your cleavage.<p>

"Nee-san~"

"Ichigo," you hiss, watching the – rather triumphant – lion mumble into your breasts. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" Ichigo, speechless for longer than you thought he should be, seemed trapped amidst a number of dilemmas: try to explain or murder that stupid toy. "Ichigo, there is a _stuffed animal_ groping my boobs. It is _talking_, it is _laughing_ and its nose is cold. If you don't explain I will—"

"Well you see…" Both. He'd do both.

It takes a while to explain, a while more to pry the murmuring lion – Kon, you discover – from your breasts and, being the open-minded sort, surprisingly little time for you to comprehend. "So you're a shinigami and this _thing_, " you jab a finger towards Kon, "is hundreds of years old and should have been killed but since you're way too nice you decided to save it?"

"Pretty much… I think he thought you were Rukia."

"Right… well the shingami thing isn't so bad, I suppose. To tell you the truth, I'm more surprised by the fact that I've had a real-life encounter with Pedo-bear."


	4. Kurosaki Ichigo

**_[Kurosaki Ichigo x Reader]_** _Hmm, I'm starting to wonder whether I should add an icon of the character here... is that allowed? -blink-_

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing ghosts don't get cold." A gaze travels to the sky, masks the grey of the clouds with a smile, and the rustle of a plastic bag echoes as Kurosaki Ichigo takes the opportunity to settle on an icy bench.<p>

The smile is one only he can see. The slice of your bittersweet happiness is only for him.

You're quick to reply, and although aware of the fact that your explanation is insufficient, it's simply the best you can do. "I can _feel_ that it's cold but it doesn't have the same… bite, I suppose, that it used to when I was alive." Life; it's such a nostalgic topic but your smile remains. "Anyway, what're you doing back here?"

Honestly, he's not entirely sure of the reason himself (or even if there is one) but somehow he always finds his feet bringing him here without conscious order. You watch as he shrugs and ruffles orange hair with a wide palm. "It must get lonely, yeah? Bad company is better than no company in that case."

"True enough, although you're pretty great company, all things considered. Yeah, it does get pretty lonely so it's nice to have someone to chat to… and you have to admit, it is hilarious when you're talking and someone walks by. Surprised you haven't got a reputation for being crazy already."

He leans back, linking his hands at the back of his head with a sigh. "I have."

"Haha. Well the dead girl knows you aren't insane, if that's any consolation." You extend your fingers to brush his arm, sympathetic of his troubles and grateful that he returns anyway, but you recoil with a start. He can't feel anything from your touch; no warmth, no cold… nothing at all, and it's unexpectedly worse to remember that there's nothing you can do about it. He understands why, suddenly, your body — your soul — is quivering. Nature does not freeze you, but reality does.

"[Name]… why don't you move on?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

It's hard question to respond to, but it's not one you find yourself needing to ponder as you stare at the sky. He watches you closely, waiting, waiting for an answer he can refute so he can send you away. "Ichigo, sometimes I wish you wouldn't come here."

He's not surprised, at your declaration or deliberate question-dodging, rather he finds himself full of nothing but empathy. "Sometimes I wish I can't see you."

You laugh. "I'm glad we understand each other… but you know when I do "move on"? Make sure you don't forget me."

"Like you'd let me forget." He frowns. You return it with a second, quiet bout of laughter. Silence hits immediately, but in it is a level of understanding beyond the comprehension of anyone but you or him. It is not said, yet it still resounds softly from both of you, echoing… an expression of solemn honesty:

_I wish I had never met you._


End file.
